


We Will Never Stop Believing In You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Beer, Dinner, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e09 Mai Ka Po Mai Ka 'Oia'I'o (Truth Comes From the Night), Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Office, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Adam, & Tani Talk about finally capturing his sister’s killer, & putting him behind bars, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	We Will Never Stop Believing In You:

*Summary: Steve, Adam, & Tani Talk about finally capturing his sister’s killer, & putting him behind bars, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

“I am so glad that I never have to think about my sister ever again”, Newly Appointed Officer Adam Noshimuri said, as he relaxed in his new office, courtesy of his teammates, & ohana. He was a good sport through everything.

“I am just so sorry for putting you through hell, I should’ve known, Listen to my heart that you didn’t kill her”, Officer Tani Rey said, as the ex-lifeguard was feeling bad about what happened. She will make it up to him, as long as she was living.

“ ** _We_** are so sorry, Adam, I will personally gonna make sure that you are taken care of”, Commander Steve McGarrett said, as the former seal was feeling guilty, as Tani. The Five-O Commander was glad to have the former business executive, & yakuza leader on the team. The Hunky Brunette was lucky to have friends, as Ohana.

“I know that you are, You guys are the best, I trust you completely”, The Handsome Asian assured them, as they were enjoying dinner, & relaxing after a rough day. Steve said, “Thank you, Adam, You really came through for us”, & the business executive was smiling in response.

“I just want to make a difference, & help you out”, Adam said, as he took a drink of his beer. Tani said, “You will, We know that you will, We never stop believing in you”, Steve said, “We never will”. He meant it, as he made that promise.

Adam was smiling, & he raised his bottle, & said, “To Five-O”, & Tani, & Steve smiled, & exclaimed, “To Five-O !”, & they toasted to a new beginning, & chapter of their lives, as they clean up the islands for their future, & the next generation.

The End.


End file.
